Rival of Affections
by Lilcutie58
Summary: Read the story and find out what's inside. Kouga x OC yaoi


_I don't own Inuyasha_

* * *

><p><em><span>Koji's POV<span>_

My alarm clock woke me up as usual every morning. I slam my fist down on it, but it won't shut up. I keep slamming it until I finally decide to chuck against the wall. Which finally shut it up. I got up and walked towards the bathroom to find my mom inside taking a shower.

_Great. Now I'm going be late for sur-_

My mom comes out fully dressed and pecks me on the cheek. She then walks towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Every since I was little, she's been doing that and I don't know how she does it to this day. I walk inside and brush my teeth before heading back towards my room. I put on my uniform and look at my destroyed clock and find it said 7:00 o'clock.

"7:00 o'clock? I'm going be late meeting with Kagome!" I screamed, running out of the room. I enter the kitchen and grab a piece of toast and tell my mom goodbye before grabbing my shoes and rushing out the door. I make a turn on my street and cut an alleyway. It's sort of a shortcut that only me and Kagome know about in case either one of us gets into trouble.

I find her and those two friends of hers waiting at that old shrine. I run up to them and collapse on my knees.

"Koji, how fast were you running to get here?" Kagome asked, patting my back.

"I don't know. About 25?" I said.

"Koji? I hope you do realize it's the weekend." One of Kagome friends said. I look up to find that they weren't in there school uniforms. I quickly have tears in my eyes.

"You mean to tell me I'm going to have to get a new alarm clock for nothing?" He asked.

"Unfortunately. Wait, did you break that alarm clock I gave you?" Kagome asked. I look away from her for a second to hide my embarrassment. I had completely forgot about who gave it to me since it was so long ago.

"Well? Answer the question." Kagome said, hands on her hips. When she does that, you know you have to answer whatever she asked otherwise she'll force it out of you.

_Here goes something._

"Uh, was it the one with the blue flowers on it?" I asked.

"Oh thank goodness. Nope that's not it." I breathed a sigh of relief after she said that. She helps me off the ground and we head towards the pizzeria. Kagome and me are celebrating the day we became best friends today. It was when I stood up for Kagome against some bullies who wanted to give her a "haircut".

"So, it's been 5 years since we met." I said.

"Yup. But Koji?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"After we're done celebrating, there's something I have to tell you." She said.

"Oooh. Could it be secret feelings for a certain red headed boy?" One of her annoying friends said. I didn't even blush at the comment, heck I didn't even respond. All I did was stare at her glumly before walking ahead of everyone else.

_I wonder what she wants to talk about. Could she really- nah couldn't be._

"Koji! Stop!" I turn around to see Kagome running towards me. I didn't know what the big deal was, but when I heard honking coming from my side. I didn't even know why I did what I did next. A honking 18 wheeler was coming my way. (A/N: This is where the demon powers come in.)

Unfortunately my demon instincts kicked in and I actually hopped over the thing. Not hop and run along the cargo part of it, hopped over it fully. When I landed I saw a bunch of people staring at me, including Kagome. But I sniffed the air and smelled some sort of mixed scent.

_Hanyou? Here?_

I quickly get out of the street and walk over to the stunned group known as my friends.

_Excuse. Excuse!_

"Uh, sorry if I worried you guys. I wasn't paying attention-" I didn't even get to finish before smelling that scent again, but this time it was stronger. I start to sniff around a bit more, completely forgetting about the three girls in front of me.

"Uh Koji? What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. I just smelled something, that's all. I just remembered. I have to help my mom with my little brother, bye!" I said, running down the street. I could hear Kagome calling my name, but I ignored her and ran all the way back home.

"Mom! Where's Grandma, I have to tell her something." I said, bursting through the door.

"Why she's in her room honey. But be careful about what you say, even the smallest things set her off!" She said, as I sped down the hallway. I opened the door to find my grandma lying in bed.

"Oh man. She's aslee-" My grams jumps out of bed, scaring the crap out of me. She lands on her feet and stares at me. She wears one of those old time komonos and her face is lined with wrinkles. But don't let that fool you, she can fight. Her hair's always in a bun and it has a white streak through all of her gray hair.

"What is it, Koji? You'd have to have found something strange not to know to be on the alert when entering my room with me in it." She said.

_You got me there Grams._

"Grams, I picked up the scent of a Hanyou today. It got stronger when I got closer to Kagome. Does it mean anything?" I asked. My grams looks away for a second before grabbing a cane and bonking me on the head.

"Of course! It means Kagome has a pet Hanyou somewhere. I bet that no good for nothing Grandfather of hers trapped the poor- was it male or female?" She asked.

"Male, most defiantly," I said, rubbing my head. "But I don't think he's pet. I think Kagome has a way to the feudal area like me." After I said that, I was waiting for a strike on the head again, but it never came.

"And what made you come to that conclusion?" Grams asked, her cane on the bed.

"Well, I've picked up spiritual energy coming from Kagome ever since we've met. But recently it seems to have increased tenfold and with this Hanyou around, my suspicions are getting bigger." I said.

"Have you picked up any other spiritual energy?" She asked. I look away, trying to remember where else I detected spiritual energy.

"Yeah. That old well she has in that shrine. That's got some **major **energy spewing from it." I said. My grandma looks away for a second before looking back at me, her face still serious.

"Koji, I want you to investigate that well tomorrow as soon as possible. And don't tell Kagome. You may leave." She said, turning her back on me. I sigh and exit the room cause when grandma turns her back on you that means she's done and you need to split.

_Oh man. How am I going to sneak into that well? Especially if that Hanyou is around when I get there._

"Oh man. What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p><em>End Chapter One<br>_


End file.
